Détente
by Daffy from The GoldenFreaks
Summary: Smoker a besoin de se détendre. Il est trop stressé. C'est alors qu'il retrouve une connaissance en voulant être seul. SmokerxAce


Auteur :Daffy from the GoldenFreaks

Titre :Détente (j'ai beaucoup hésité mais vu que c'est l'idée générale de Smoker...)

Genre :Humour/Romance (shônen-ai donc, si vous aimez pas, passez votre chemin) mais pas de lemon

Rating :Bonne question...Je vais mettre PG-13 pour pas choquer les gosses

Pairing :SmokerxAce (bourrinage power...j'ai honte)

Disclaimer :One piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Qu'il soit exonéré d'impôts jusqu'à sa mort (et je vénèrerai chacun de ses pas). les paroles de la chanson du début (décrit ici comme un poème) viennent de la chanson _Tout est calme_, de Loïc Lantoine (trouvable sur deezer et je vous la conseille fortement). Le nom de l'île vient de Robert Rocca qui a fait une chanson en 1955 sur un pays avec des homosexuels, intitulée _Ils en sont tous_ (hilarante, je vous la conseille aussi).

Note :C'est ma première fic sur _One Piece_, il se peut que j'ai fait du OOC. Pardonnez-moi pour ces écarts et pour les fautes éventuelles que vous remarquerez.

Note 2 :Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit donc, vous voilà prévenus

Et maintenant, place à la fic !

* * *

Détente

« _Tout est calme. Trop. Les rires s'éloignent en échos. Un œil écarte le rideau. Tout est calme. »_

Au-dehors résonnaient les chansons et les discussions des marins célébrant la plus grosse pêche du mois :un thon géant de plusieurs mètres de long. Tout le monde avait été convié au repas de fête, y compris les soldats de la Marine faisant une courte halte sur l'île de Rocca. Coup de chance pour les militaires :le log pose avait besoin d'au moins trois jours pour se recharger donc leur commandant avait donné quartier libre à son équipage au complet, puisque leur bateau ne possédait aucun objet important, ils pouvaient se permettre de se détendre. Seuls quelques-uns étaient de corvées pour cause de désertion devant l'ennemi et étaient chargés de surveiller le pont mais on pouvait estimer que le bâtiment était quasiment vide.

Le colonel Smoker soupira en levant la tête vers le plafond de sa cabine. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ce soir-là. La chaleur de la pièce lui devenait insupportable. Fermant avec regret le livre de poèmes qu'il avait entre les mains, il se dirigea vers le hublot donnant sur le port d'où s'élevait le brouhaha de la fête et l'ouvrit. L'air frais de la mer vint caresser la peau blanche de son visage et de son torse nu sous sa veste de Marine.

En vérité, la raison pour laquelle il était resté dans sa cabine au lieu de prendre part à la soirée avec les pêcheurs était qu'il ne cessait de penser au pirate qu'il poursuivait. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Luffy au Chapeau de Paille et son équipage lui échappaient de peu. En effet, lorsque son bateau avait accosté sur cette île, il avait aperçu la caravelle appartenant au jeune pirate qui filait déjà vers l'horizon. Les questions qu'il posa ensuite aux habitants de l'île confirmèrent ce qu'il avait craint :ils s'étaient encore une fois échappés. Cette situation lui rappelait les événements survenus à Alabasta, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Portgas D Ace. Il avait ressenti un certain frisson d'excitation en percevant la lueur de provocation dans les yeux de ce jeune pirate -la perspective d'un bon combat lui avait toujours paru extrêmement intéressante. Il s'était ensuite senti frustré en constatant que son pouvoir était inefficace contre le jeune homme mais cela donnait encore plus de piquant à la bataille et il espérait secrètement pouvoir affronter à nouveau Ace. Finalement, celui-ci semblait l'attirer bien davantage que son petit frère. Le danger que ce dernier représentait le poussait à le poursuivre sans relâche alors que, dans le fond, c'était Ace qu'il voulait combattre.

Cette dernière réflexion finit de le mettre de mauvaise humeur et il se décida à sortir de sa cabine étouffante, bien que la fenêtre soit ouverte. Sur le pont, il profita d'une légère brise pour laisser son corps se rafraîchir un peu et allumer deux gros cigares coincés négligemment entre ses lèvres. Ensuite, il mit pied à terre et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la fête des pêcheurs. Il y aperçut ses soldats dans un état déplorable mais cela pouvait se comprendre. Après tout, ils avaient affronté les restes de Baroque Works, après la chute de Crocodile, et ce fut des jours bien difficiles. Ils avaient réellement besoin de se détendre. Tashigi, les joues rougies par l'alcool, racontait à qui voulait entendre qu'elle allait devenir la plus grande escrimeuse du monde en battant le célèbre Roronoa Zoro. Smoker l'observa un moment, se demandant si c'était vraiment l'humiliation qui la poussait à se battre encore et encore. Il attrapa ensuite une bouteille de rhum qui traînait dans le coin et s'en alla profiter du calme du reste de la ville.

Il n'avait pas tellement envie de compagnie. De plus, la chaleur de sa cabine ne le quittait pas et il ressentait le besoin de respirer un air frais, libéré de toute présence humaine. Il marcha le long de la côte, la bouteille à la main, dépassa les limites du port et s'arrêta au bout de dix minutes au bord d'une petite falaise vibrant légèrement sous la violence des vagues percutant la roche. Après s'être assis contre un arbre, Smoker sortit de nouveaux cigares de ses poches et tâta ses vêtements à la recherche d'un briquet. Il jura lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait perdu et qu'il devait donc rebrousser chemin pour en trouver un.

Il allait se relever lorsque l'extrémité de ses cigares se mit à briller puis à fumer. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut d'une présence humaine juste au dessus de lui, dans l'arbre.

« Allons, Colonel, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas conseillé de fumer et boire en même temps. »

Ledit Colonel reconnut la voix grave et ambiguë de Ace, et il sentit un frisson sur sa nuque. Peut-être pourrait-il enfin se passer les nerfs sur quelque chose ?En vérité, il se sentait plutôt tendu depuis les événements d'Alabasta. Il leva la tête et aperçut le pirate, négligemment étendu sur une branche, sa propre bouteille de rhum en main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Portgas ?demanda le Marine.

-Disons que je comptais profiter de la fête pour me saouler un peu mais lorsque j'ai reconnu ta subordonnée, je me suis dit que ça serait plus drôle de t'embêter. »

Le colonel tiqua.

« M'embêter ?

-Faut croire que tu es marrant quand tu t'énerves sur les pirates. »

Tandis que Smoker se demandait quelle attitude adopter dans de telles conditions -alors que tout son équipage était dans un état lamentable- Ace ouvrit la bouteille de rhum et but une longue gorgée au goulot. Il tendit ensuite la bouteille au soldat.

« Allez, Colonel, faisons une trêve pour ce soir. T'as l'air vraiment pas dans ton assiette.

-Je suis un Marine, tu es un pirate. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir de trêve entre nous.

-Arrête avec ce genre de principes. T'as vraiment besoin de te détendre. Je ne vais rien tenter contre toi ou ton équipage. Je suis là pour me reposer. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune homme descendit de son perchoir, colla sa bouteille dans les mains de son interlocuteur et s'assit à côté de lui contre l'arbre.

« Bois. Te pose pas de questions. »

_A quoi bon ?_se dit le colonel. Ace avait raison, il avait besoin de se détendre et l'alcool était une solution toute trouvée pour l'y aider. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, s'échangeant régulièrement la bouteille. Lorsque celle-ci fut entièrement vide, Ace prit possession de la bouteille du marine qu'il déboucha aussitôt et leur manège recommença. Non qu'ils furent gênés de se retrouver à boire ensemble, au goulot de la même bouteille, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Observer la mer éclairée par les étoiles et la pleine lune leur suffisait amplement.

Au bout d'un moment, Ace brisa tout de même le silence.

« T'as déjà regretté des trucs ? »

Le colonel remarqua à sa voix que le rhum avait déjà fait son petit effet. Lui-même sentait sa vue se brouiller légèrement mais il restait suffisamment lucide pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Devant le silence de Smoker, Ace reprit.

« Nan parce que tu sais, j'ai vingt ans et bientôt, je vais en avoir trente, comme toi.

-...

-C'est pas que j'me sens vieux mais j'veux pas avoir de regrets lorsque je serai sur le point de crever. Alors j'veux essayer des tas de trucs.

-Évite la drogue. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. »

Ce n'était pas son genre de donner des conseils comme ça mais l'alcool déliait sa langue et puis, dans le fond, il aimait bien ce gamin. Ouais. Des gars qui défendaient leur petit frère comme ça alors qu'ils s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps, ça courait pas les rues. Alors, il avait décidé que Ace était un bon gars. Même si c'était un pirate.

« En fait, présentement, je me demandais ce que ça faisait de coucher avec un homme... »

Smoker resta impassible. Merde. L'alcool lui donnaient de mauvaises idées ou quoi ?Il était en train de se faire draguer ouvertement par un pirate -un homme, en plus- et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de rester tranquille alors qu'il aurait dû lui coller un pain dans sa putain de face de gamin déjanté depuis leur rencontre !Oh et puis non. Il se sentait las. Finalement, il répondit au jeune homme.

« Je peux pas te dire ce que ça fait, j'ai jamais essayé.

-Boh !Un grand gaillard comme toi, ça doit faire son p'tit effet dans les vestiaires, nan ?

-Je suis pas intéressé par les hommes.

-T'es pas drôle !conclut le gamin. »

Une minute passa.

« T'as jamais eu envie de savoir ce que ressentaient les femmes ?reprit Ace.

-Tu me fatigues.

-Même pas un tout petit peu ? »

Le colonel, exaspéré, tourna sa tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'il remarqua encore cette lueur étrange dans son regard. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'il avait perçue lors de leur rencontre à Alabasta mais elle possédait quelque chose en plus. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu cette impression ?Il eut une relation particulièrement passionnée avec Hina, dans leur jeunesse, mais lorsqu'ils y mirent fin, après quelques années d'une histoire tumultueuse, il n'éprouva plus ce genre de sentiment à l'égard de qui que ce soit. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ace avait un charme fou et il venait seulement de le réaliser. Il se demanda un instant si il avait une petite amie et se sentit jaloux quelques secondes.

Une bouffée de chaleur le prit à nouveau et il enleva sa veste machinalement. Une chance qu'il n'avait pas mis ses gants, ça aurait été encore plus étouffant. Il s'aperçut que Ace le regardait d'un air vaguement intéressé. Smoker se maudit. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux pirates. Et le voilà piégé.

« Waouh !En fait, t'es plutôt direct !

-Te fais pas d'illusions, j'ai juste chaud ! »

A en juger par le regard langoureux que lui lança Portgas à ce moment-là, Smoker comprit que sa phrase avait obtenu l'effet inverse de ce qu'il avait prévu sur le jeune homme. Bon sang, il pouvait pas juste avoir envie de se battre ?Fichu gamin !

« Je rêve !Tu as vraiment l'esprit tordu !s'exclama le colonel en s'écartant devant la tentative d'approche de son interlocuteur.

-Tu veux même pas me sauter dessus ?T'es pas drôle !répliqua ce dernier. »

Le Marine songea à ce moment-là que les frères pirates auraient sa peau...à l'usure !Il deviendrait fou !Un jour, Tashigi le trouverait complètement parano et il devrait prendre sa retraite dans un hôpital réservé aux Marines devenus fou au service de l'État. Enfin, du Gouvernement Mondial. Tiens, à propos...

« Portgas, si j'ai la moindre relation avec toi, je me fais virer aussi sec, voire même exécuter.

-Il suffira de rien dire ! »

En disant ces mots, le jeune pirate s'était rapproché du colonel, qui commençait à vouloir laisser tomber toute résistance. Ace retira son chapeau et se blottit contre le colonel avant de déclarer :

« Désolé. C'est l'alcool triste. »

Smoker ne répondit rien, se contentant d'expirer lentement la fumée de ses cigares, ce qui encouragea le jeune homme à poursuivre.

« Je suis comme qui dirait en manque d'affection.

-C'est con.

-Oui, surtout pour un pirate.

-Dis pas de conneries. C'est des trucs de ton âge, ça. C'est normal. Ca va passer avec le temps.

-J'ai pas envie d'attendre. Je voudrais juste être libre. C'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi, en tant que pirate. »

Le colonel fronça les sourcils.

« Un pirate qui ne rêve que de liberté ?

-Ben ouais :tout ce dont rêve un vrai pirate, c'est de vivre des aventures en poursuivant un but. Parce que pouvoir réaliser ses rêves, c'est ça, la vraie liberté. Ceux qui massacrent les populations et qui recherchent le pouvoir à tous prix sont des idiots. »

Ace était un bon gars. Smoker le savait. Mais il se devait de se battre pour ses propres convictions, comme il avait toujours vécu. Parce que sinon, il finirait par perdre pied et ne plus trouver de réel but dans sa vie.

« Tu devrais pas t'en faire. Des nanas qui te donneraient un peu d'affections ou même autant que tu veux, il y en a à la pelle. T'as du charme, gamin. Et tu le sais.

-Serait-ce un aveux, colonel ?répondit ledit gamin d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

-Ouais. C'est ça, le pire. »

Smoker observait toujours la mer mais il savait le regard du jeune homme braqué sur son visage. Doucement, Ace prit les cigares de sa bouche, se redressa et l'embrassa, sans chercher à avoir son accord. Bizarrement, il ne le repoussa pas et le laissa même caresser doucement son torse musclé d'une main hésitante. Puis, il interrompit le baiser.

« Avant que tu ailles plus loin, je préfère te prévenir :tu vas avoir mal. »

Ace le regarda pendant cinq secondes puis, quand il réalisa de quoi il parlait et quelles seraient les conséquences de ce qu'il projetait de faire, il partit dans un énorme fou rire qu'il eut du mal à contrôler.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle être direct !finit-il par répondre. »

Puis, ils reprirent le baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Smoker ne rentra pas au bateau, ce soir-là.

Le lendemain, tout en massant ses fesses douloureuses, Ace se maudit d'avoir eu l'alcool triste et d'être en manque d'affection. Debout sur son striker de feu, il réfléchissait. _Je n'aurai désormais plus de regrets. Fais tes prières, Teach !_

Fin

* * *

That's all, folks !Je n'ai pas prévu de suite, il n'y aura pas de lemon. Donc, pas de réclamation de ce côté-là. Surtout que Ace ne me pardonnerait pas si il voyait ma fic alors chhhhut !XD

Pour toute autre réclamation (commentaires, critiques plus ou moins élaborées, poupées vaudous...), envoyez une review


End file.
